


In absentia - nel ricordo di lui

by shichan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe: 1004 (Angel) - B.A.P, Angst, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shichan/pseuds/shichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo vede abbassare il viso, lo vede baciarlo su una guancia imbarazzato come un ragazzino troppo timido per certe cose – lo vede e non può toccarlo, né abbracciarlo, e vorrebbe soltanto piangere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In absentia - nel ricordo di lui

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Kuroko no Basket, KasaKise, AU!Angel – BAP” richiesto da Rota @ [summertimerec](summertimerec.tumblr.com).  
> Si ringrazia naripolpetta per il betaggio <3

Yukio si guarda allo specchio, anche se di riflessi ne ha avuto abbastanza, nelle ultime notti degli ultimi mesi di quell’ultimo anno di merda che ha passato. Senza averne davvero bisogno, analizza l’immagine che gli viene mandata indietro da quel pezzo di vetro male incorniciato: un giovane uomo – stanco, disperato, o forse non è più niente di tutto quello, ma soltanto svuotato di ogni cosa che sia mai stata propria di lui.  
Incurva le labbra in un mezzo sorriso privo di allegria.  
Dopotutto, ogni storia ha una sua fine, giusto?

  
Osserva la parete che si trova di fronte e sospira, piano.  
Vorrebbe stupirsi del fatto che quel muro sembri senza fine, che lui guardi da un lato o da un altro. Vorrebbe rimanere a bocca aperta per il fatto che la pietra non sembra modellata dalle intemperie, ma lavorata e levigata a mano quasi, il che è impossibile se si considera che probabilmente in lunghezza quell’affare ha poco da invidiare alla Muraglia Cinese. Dal momento che in natura non esiste nulla che la eguagli, già avercelo davanti fa sentire Yukio a disagio.  
No. Lo _faceva_ sentire a disagio le prime volte, ora sarebbe quasi un’impresa.  
Kasamatsu vorrebbe guardare quel muro e rimanere affascinato dalla figura che vi è scavata dentro: grandi e possenti ali.   
Sarebbe davvero bello riuscirci, perché significherebbe non essere abituati a quella visione, non sapere cosa lo aspetta o che c’è qualcosa oltre quel muro.  
«C’è qualcuno?»  
La voce arriva puntuale come un orologio svizzero, e Yukio la odia con tutto se stesso; la riconosce senza nemmeno aver bisogno di tempo e questo non è mai cambiato dalla prima volta. L’unica differenza è che allora l’aveva riconosciuta semplicemente per una questione affettiva, ora c’è un misto di follia ed esasperazione che permette al suo cervello di registrare la voce quasi prima che questa parli e pronunci le stesse parole.  
La loro conversazione è qualcosa che Yukio sa a memoria.  
Quando l’ha sentita per la prima volta ha avuto paura, temendo che rispondere l’avrebbe resa reale; ha dovuto impegnarsi per non cedere alla tentazione di parlare e quando alla fine non ce l’ha fatta più, ha rimpianto quella sua debolezza.  
La seconda volta è stato colto dal panico, e dalla terza in poi non ci sono stati altro che tentativi su tentativi, uno più disperato dell’altro. Ovunque si trovi quel posto, non c’è _niente_ oltre quel muro che vede e la voce che arriva dall’altra parte.  
«Ryouta. Sono io.» pronuncia, spossato. Ha provato troppe cose verso quella voce, che non sa nemmeno se sia frutto della sua psiche che non ce la fa più o se appartenga davvero a Kise: paura di sentirla, paura che fosse vera, desiderio di non poterla udire, speranza di riuscire a liberarla da una prigionia che ancora adesso non sa nemmeno bene se sia effettiva e reale.   
Ora vuole soltanto dire a chiunque sia dall’altra parte, specialmente se si tratta di Ryouta, che lui è lì.  
Adesso è lì, con lui, e non deve avere paura.  
Vorrebbe anche dirgli che andrà tutto bene, ma la verità è che non c’è mai stata una sola volta in cui Yukio sia riuscito a liberarlo o a fare breccia in quella pietra quanto bastava a poter _vedere_ anche solo attraverso uno spiraglio, anche solo un occhio di Kise, o il naso, o la bocca. Una delle poche occasioni in cui Yukio si accontenterebbe senza rimpianti, non gli è permesso avere niente.   
«Yukio-san.» gli sente il sollievo nella voce ed è come se un pezzo di muro gli fosse finito di forza contro il corpo e gli avesse mozzato il respiro. Stringe i denti e impedisce a un sorriso leggero di affiorargli sulle labbra – pensa al fatto che quel “Yukio-san” è stato una conquista di molto tempo addietro, quando per la prima volta ha accettato di chiamare l’altro per nome ma si è rifiutato di fargli anche solo prendere in considerazione un abominio come “Yukiocchi”. _O aggiungi il maledetto onorifico o te lo puoi scordare!_ , gli aveva sbraitato contro.  
Ora sembra tutto così privo di significato da fargli venire voglia di buttare giù quel muro a pugni.  
Non che non ci abbia già provato. Si sveglia sempre prima di riuscirci davvero.

  
Si ferma sulla soglia, per qualche istante; si sente addosso il desiderio di farla finita con quella stupida farsa, e al tempo stesso quello di fare dietrofront e fuggire via.  
Quella casa odora di troppe cose: di polvere e di ricordi, soprattutto. Tra le mura, dopo che la porta d’ingresso viene chiusa cigolando, a lui sembra di sentire Kise che notando la sua espressione basita di fronte allo stile fortemente europeo di quella villetta aveva riso. Gli aveva ripetuto miliardi di volte che il fatto che lui – Yukio – fosse affascinato dall’Inghilterra non significava che _volesse una casa in Inghilterra_. Ryouta gli aveva sorriso e aveva detto che “ _l’ho solo affittata per questo weekend, è solo una prova!_ ”.  
Ovviamente era diventato un vizio, affittarla, dal momento che nessuno l’aveva più comprata: visita dopo visita, Kise l’aveva riempita di oggetti inutili – almeno secondo Yukio – sostenendo che “ _ho pensato che ti sarebbe piaciuta!_ ”  
Lui l’ha odiato volta dopo volta, soprattutto perché non sbagliava mai e ogni oggetto diventava importante.  
Ora tutte quelle cose sono ricordi che Yukio vorrebbe non vedere e dai quali non può scappare, perché non c’è una sola stanza che non abbia un oggetto che gli ricordi che è la prima volta che è lì da solo.

  
A Yukio basta un’occhiata sbieca per tornare a fissarsi con insistenza i piedi.  
Detesta quel posto: ogni volta che alza lo sguardo, non importa in quale direzione, ci sono solo specchi; a lungo andare ha persino una fastidiosa sensazione di vertigini che lo coglie alla bocca dello stomaco e gli fa salire la nausea in pochi secondi.  
È un labirinto dal quale non è mai riuscito ad uscire, anche se ci ha provato diverse volte.  
Detesta quel posto: spesso gli sembra di non avere scelta sulla direzione da prendere, e cammina semplicemente in avanti, nella speranza di arrivare da qualche parte – lo faceva, ora non spera più perché sa che non porta in nessun luogo e che anche camminare è inutile.  
A volte asseconda i suoi piedi, o lo spazio su cui essi possono effettivamente posarsi e cammina, seguendo un sentiero immaginario che in realtà sa di tappa obbligata e libertà preclusa; altre invece si ferma, poggia la schiena contro uno degli specchi, e attende.  
Sa sempre cosa arriverà, perché in quel luogo che riflette la sua figura quasi a mostrargli ogni sua singola bruttura o ogni minimo errore non cambia mai nulla.  
«…Ehi.»   
Si sente ancora più cretino, quando cede all’impulso di parlare a quello che vede riflesso. Ripensa alla prima volta, in cui si affannato per raggiungere un riflesso che non avrebbe mai potuto toccare, rischiando di finire di faccia contro lo specchio. È perfettamente conscio che il Ryouta che vede non può essere toccato né può parlargli, eppure finisce sempre con il rivolgergli la parola.  
Ci sono anche occasioni in cui lo guarda e basta, riconoscendo ogni singolo indumento che indossa: pantaloni scuri né troppo eleganti né troppo sportivi, una maglia che non ha mai saputo se fosse a maniche corte o lunghe, un giacchetto scuro simile ai pantaloni. A forza di guardarlo è abbastanza convinto di ricordare anche quale appuntamento fosse.  
Il decimo, forse. Magari l’undicesimo, non di più.  
Detesta quel posto: sa di immobilità e ripetitività. Ha persino la sensazione di non respirare bene, lì dentro.  
Lo odia perché non può toccare Ryouta, può solo tenere gli occhi su di lui e se prova ad allungare una mano raggiunge il freddo vetro che riflette la sua immagine. Ha capito da tempo che c’è qualcosa che non va in quegli specchi, perché ciò che vede a volte è il proprio riflesso e altre quello di Ryouta, ma non come se fosse dietro di lui; è come se la sua persona fosse intrappolata lì, e la superficie in vetro non fosse che una finestra sul luogo in cui Ryouta si trova.  
Un luogo che lui non può raggiungere e da cui l’altro non può uscire.  
Yukio ha pensato di rompere lo specchio, una volta. Ma ha avuto paura, una paura irrazionale di ferire Kise, oppure di dargli l’idea di non volerlo aspettare, sempre che lì si tratti di una questione di tempo.  
Ha temuto che tutto quel posto fosse fragile esattamente come gli specchi che conteneva: e se li distrugge? E se Ryouta dovesse sparire e non tornare mai più?  
Non ha mai fatto nulla più che sfiorare gli specchi, lasciarvi carezze che non toccano alcuna pelle, alcun viso.  
Detesta quel posto: lo rende debole al punto da farlo aspettare per un tempo indefinito che potrebbe essere “per sempre”, o più verosimilmente, “fino alla morte”.  
Yukio lo odia.  
Ma odia di più se stesso, a dire il vero.

  
Ogni oggetto porta con sé un ricordo, e ognuno di essi porta Kasamatsu a provare un sentimento diverso che finisce sempre col mutare in rabbia per qualcosa che non potrà avere mai più.  
La parte peggiore, però, è la cinepresa di quelle vecchio stile che lui credeva non fossero nemmeno più in vendita, quando Kise gli si è presentato con una scatola polverosa fra le mani e il sorriso a illuminargli il volto. A Yukio piacciono le cose vecchie, gli sono sempre piaciute così come più di una volta – quando ne hanno avuto l’occasione – si sono fermati in negozio specializzati in quelle che agli occhi di molti sembrano solo cianfrusaglie.   
Kise passava il tempo a guardare gli oggetti e poi lui, contento come se fosse il modo migliore di passare il tempo; probabilmente era solo perché Ryouta era sempre stato il tipo di persona capace di essere felice solo se chi era con lui lo era a sua volta. E Yukio lo è sempre stato, non solo per l’odore di quei posti che gli ricorda un po’ quello dei libri, né per la sua passione da ultracinquantenne nel corpo di un – allora – diciassettenne.  
Era bello avere l’altro al proprio fianco.  
Vorrebbe non aver mai avuto la pessima idea di fare riprese di loro due insieme: almeno ora non cadrebbe nella tentazione di rivederle ancora e ancora, anche se le conosce a memoria, anche se gli stringono il cuore come se cercassero di ucciderlo, schiacciandolo tra le mani fino a farlo avvizzire completamente.  
Vorrebbe che non facesse così male vedere Ryouta in un modo che stando al suo fianco non ha mai potuto osservare bene.  
Vorrebbe che smettesse di sorridere a quel modo, e guardarlo come se Yukio fosse la cosa più importante del mondo.  
 _Ora la spacco_ , si dice mentalmente.  
Invece accarezza il viso di Ryouta proiettato sul muro.

  
Quello è veramente un posto inquietante, non finirà mai di dirlo – a chi, poi, non lo sa nemmeno lui.  
Passi il labirinto di specchi, passi il muro, ma ritrovarsi in mezzo al nulla che somiglia a una specie di steppa, e trovare come unica compagnia ossa giganti che spuntano dal terreno è più di quanto sia disposto a sopportare o a cercare di spiegare.  
Ormai è chiaro: deve aver perso il senno.  
O magari non se lo ricorda, ma ha definitivamente ceduto alle lusinghe degli alcolici, anche se gli farebbe una certa rabbia: si credeva un uomo migliore.  
Nonostante l’instabilità evidente della situazione e del luogo – e, a questo punto, della sua psiche? – non può fare molto. Non sa bene da dove gli venga _quell’input_ , ma ce l’ha dalla prima volta: scavare. Per la verità non ricorda nemmeno di aver mai avuto una pala, appena si è ritrovato lì, ma scavare è l’unica azione che sente di dover assolutamente compiere. Un bisogno impellente che non riesce a controllare.  
All’inizio gli ha fatto rabbia, ma quando si è accorto di essere mosso da un sentimento che ormai conosce anche troppo bene, ha avuto la sensazione di non potersi ribellare in alcun modo.  
Conosce bene la disperazione, e la riconosce con estrema facilità ormai – la odia, perché lo fa sentire debole come mai credeva che sarebbe diventato; soprattutto, non riesce a controllarla e sente di abbandonarsi ad essa come un bambino si abbandona all’abbraccio rassicurante della propria madre, con la differenza che quando Kasamatsu non è più lì, addosso non gli rimane nessun calore umano a confortarlo ma solo il gelo di una solitudine infinta.  
L’unica consolazione è che lì Kise non c’è. Non è come con il muro, dove c’è ma non può che sentirlo, né come il labirinto di specchi dove lo vede ma non può toccarlo né sentire la sua voce. Ryouta è sempre irraggiungibile per lui, ma lì no, perché la sua presenza in qualche modo non sembra prevista.  
Yukio scava. Sempre. Non fa altro, scava buche su buche alla ricerca di qualcosa che non sa cosa sia.  
Perché la cerchi, non lo sa.  
La sua unica certezza è che ha la sensazione – niente più di questo, e normalmente sarebbe poco per convincerlo che una tale fatica valga la pena di essere fatta – che potrà vedere di nuovo Kise, se trova qualunque cosa stia cercando.  
Sa che non la trova mai. Ogni volta esce di lì a mani vuote.  
Sa che se si guarda intorno non vedrà altro che terra secca, non sentirà altro che un vento fastidioso, non vedrà altro che la rappresentazione naturale della morte, specialmente con quello scheletro di chissà quale bestia estinta o mai esistita che lo sovrasta come un guardiano silenzioso.  
Odia quel posto: triste, desolato e orribile; è tutto ciò che Ryouta non è mai stato.

  
Yukio non è una persona frettolosa. Non è nel suo carattere farsi prendere dal panico o dare di matto – questo non si è mai applicato a tutto ciò che riguarda o ha riguardato Ryouta in passato, ma lui si è sempre premurato di nascondere la cosa o di mascherarla: lo ha fatto alla dichiarazione di Kise, al primo appuntamento e tutte le volte in cui provava così tanti sentimenti forti e ingestibili da sembrargli di scoppiare.  
Non ha mai cercato qualcosa febbrilmente come adesso.  
Non ha mai avuto un bisogno fisico come in questo momento.  
Non ha mai avuto così tanta paura.

  
C’è sempre un luogo che, più di altri, riporta alla mente delle persone un maggior numero di ricordi. Quel posto esiste anche per Yukio ed è quel maledetto Luna Park che adesso è vuoto; in verità non è il posto con più ricordi in assoluto, ma quello a cui appartiene uno di quelli che più gli stanno a cuore.  
Vorrebbe che restassero nella sua testa, però; invece si ritrova a guardarli come un film che si è bloccato e ripete la stessa scena all’infinito: un Kise di diciassette anni ride, davanti a lui, con un se stesso di un paio di anni più grande. Sono felici in un modo che all’epoca a Yukio sembrava strano ma bello, felici come due idioti, felici come lui non sarà mai più.  
Ricorda – mentre quei due vanno verso l’unica giostra che in quel momento ha contorni definiti e sembra funzionare – il profondo disappunto sulla scelta di Ryouta in merito all’attrazione da provare: quale adolescente andava sui cavalli che ruotano (non ha mai saputo il nome _tecnico_ della giostra, il che la dice lunga), dove l’età media è di cinque anni?   
Adesso, a distanza di tempo, non gli sembra meno stupido; però, in qualche modo, rimpiange di essersene lamentato tanto all’epoca. Osserva Kise abbracciarlo mollemente ignorando altre persone che ora non ci sono ma che ci sono state – Yukio sa che in quel momento era riuscito a pensare solo a quell’idiota e tutto il resto aveva perso d’importanza –, lo osserva mentre ride, poi sorride pronunciando uno “ _scusa, senpai_ ” che lui da lì non sente, ma che sa esserci stato.  
Poi Ryouta lo trascina sulla giostra e quella va, in tondo, ancora e ancora; poi si ferma di colpo e Yukio ricorda – _lo vede_ – di essere quasi caduto da quello stupido cavallo, che Kise ha riso ed è sceso per primo, gli è andato incontro e si è chinato con la scusa di controllare che fosse tutto a posto.  
Lo vede abbassare il viso, lo vede baciarlo su una guancia imbarazzato come un ragazzino troppo timido per certe cose – lo vede e non può toccarlo, né abbracciarlo, e vorrebbe soltanto piangere.  
Grida.

  
L’ha trovata e gli viene da ridere, perché chissà come è finita lì.  
Non riesce a focalizzare nemmeno perché tra tante cose lui e Ryouta ne abbiano tenuta una così in una casa dove andavano solo ogni tanto, rischiando di passare per pazzi maniaci quando l’abitazione veniva occupata dai legittimi proprietari anche solo per essere tenuta pulita per eventuali acquirenti. Non era da loro.  
Guarda gli ultimi istanti di quelle riprese che fanno male al cuore, e tutto di Kise gli resta impresso nella mente e nell’anima.   
Sposta lo sguardo sullo specchio.  
Non vuole vedere l’immagine di Ryouta che sparisce. Gli è già morto davanti agli occhi una volta, vuole che almeno il suo ricordo resti vivo.  
Anche se dovesse perseguitarlo fino alla fine.

Lui non è un fatalista, nei limiti di quanto la tradizione della sua patria conceda, è chiaro. Yukio non ha mai avuto quel che i veri credenti definiscono “un segno”.  
Eppure gli viene da sorridere, davanti a quello specchio, ora che sta per mettere la parola “fine” a quella storia.  
Quei sogni da psicopatia latente che lo hanno tormentato durante l’ultimo anno, da quando Kise non c’è più, finiscono sempre in modo incompleto, lasciandolo con un nodo in gola e il fastidio dell’incompletezza, insieme a una tristezza che gli si serra intorno allo stomaco come zanne alla gola. Lui non salva, vede, tocca né raggiunge mai Ryouta.  
Fino ad una settimana prima!  
Se ha avuto bisogno di un segno, di certo è quello; non può essere altrimenti, lo ha capito quando finalmente ha buttato giù quel maledetto muro, intravedendo il volto di Kise, bello come lo ricordava, sentendosi addosso il sollievo di saperlo sano e salvo, anche se solo per finta.  
Lo ha capito quando, cinque notti prima, ha deciso che non ce la faceva più a vedere l’altro riflesso dietro di sé senza esserci davvero e – preso dalla rabbia per la propria impotenza – ha dato un pugno allo specchio. Lo ha rotto e Kise è sparito, e a vedersi il sangue su una mano lui si è sentito orribile come se lo avesse ucciso di nuovo; ma, per un attimo, respirare senza il peso di qualcosa di irraggiungibile davanti ai propri occhi è stato davvero facile.  
Lo ha capito quando, tre giorni prima, ha smesso di scavare senza sapere per quale motivo e ha trovato qualcosa, sentendo la soddisfazione di un’eterna ricerca che si conclude inaspettatamente. Guardandosi tra le mani sporche di terra ha visto il modello in miniatura della Torre Eiffel, e si è ricordato di quando Ryouta lo ha convinto a un viaggio oltreoceano per la laurea, e Yukio non ha fatto altro che dirgli che la Francia era proprio il posto da cascamorto degno di quelli come lui e Moriyama. Si è ricordato di Ryouta che si fingeva offeso, Ryouta che sorrideva, Ryouta che ammirava il panorama notturno dalla torre e gli diceva che da grande pensava davvero che avrebbe potuto fare il pilota e vedere cieli e panorami diversi per sempre – e mostrarli anche a Yukio.  
 _Sarebbe bello_ , se la ricorda questa frase, ma Ryouta un futuro non lo avrà mai.  
Yukio ha capito che doveva essere quel giorno quando persino quella mattina si è svegliato da un sogno concluso: quando ha rivisto quello sfiorarsi di labbra tenero che è stato la loro prima volta e lui si è arrabbiato con Ryouta, timoroso che la giostra non li avesse nascosti allo sguardo altrui, soprattutto di qualche bambino, magari. Kise aveva detto che era stato più forte di lui, e Yukio aveva avuto la prova di essere amato davvero.  
Ha capito perché in quel sogno, in quel finale mai visto prima di allora, lui distrugge la giostra.  
Deve proprio essere un segno.

Mentre viaggiava per arrivare in quella casa, Yukio ha fatto un sogno diverso dai soliti: sparava al suo riflesso nello specchio, lo stesso che ora osserva, in piedi, una pistola in mano.  
Se deve proprio tirare le somme della sua vita qui e ora, beh, è un insieme di alti e bassi; ma, soprattutto, si rende conto di essere cambiato in modi che non riteneva possibili. Alcuni sono positivi, perché scoprire di poter amare tanto un’altra persona non può essere che una cosa bella.  
Ma credeva di essere più forte, credeva… sospira: che importa cosa credeva?  
Forse lui non è come si è ridotto in quell’ultimo anno di ricordi che hanno soffocato lui e la sua realtà, se lo ripete ogni giorno.  
 _Può essere meglio di così, può essere meglio di così, può essere meglio, meglio, meglio, meglio—_  
Spara.  
Forse non può.


End file.
